Misi Melamar Naru-chan
by Anda Tau Siapa Saya
Summary: Naruto merupakan gadis imut bertubuh mungil dan digemari banyak pria karena keimutan dirinya dan paras cantik seperti ibunya. Dan tentu saja semua pria mendambakan sosok istri yang imut seperti Naruto untuk perbaikan keturunan dan punya anak yang imut-imut. Inilah salah satu kandidatnya. Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimana kekonyolan Sasuke? AU, OOC, Chibi Naru, konyol. Straight fic


**Misi Melamar Naru-chan**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T, Romance.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Chibi Naru, konyol.**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke X Namikaze Naruto**

**Summary : Naruto merupakan gadis imut bertubuh mungil dan digemari banyak pria karena keimutan dirinya dan paras cantik seperti ibunya. Dan tentu saja semua pria mendambakan sosok istri yang imut seperti Naruto untuk perbaikan keturunan dan punya anak yang imut-imut. Inilah salah satu kandidat dari ribuan bahkan jutaan orang yang jatuh cinta pada Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimana kekonyolan Sasuke dalam melamar Naruto?**

**A/N : Fic di dedikasikan untuk ultah Sasuke kemarin. Maaf telat yaa, Sasu-kun. Masih untung juga dibikinin kado. #Plak. Okeh! Happy reading.**

**Bagian pertama – Pendekatan.**

Di keramaian kota Tokyo, Sasuke berjalan dengan angkuhnya di trotoar yang ramai orang berlalu lalang. Memasuki musim panas ini, Sasuke rela berdesak-desakan di trotoar dan rela ditabrak oleh pejalan kaki lain hanya untuk mengintai sosok bidadari imut.

Siapa lagi jika bukan Naruto. Matanya terlihat tajam saat beberapa pria single atau pria berstatus lainnya melirik bahkan menoleh hanya untuk melihat dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri, seorang gadis manis berjalan dengan riangnya di trotoar dengan boneka Teddy yang lumayan besar berada di pelukannya.

Sasuke mendengus. Langkah kakinya yang awalnya terlihat santai, kini terdengar begitu gelisah. Apa pun yang terbesit di otak Sasuke pun buyar dan berbubah menjadi cacian dan makian untuk mereka yang berani mendekat ke arah bidadari-'nya' dalam radius lima meter.

Tap tap

"Gaa-chan! Itu apa?"tanya Naruto yang berhenti di depan salah satu toko. Tangan mungilnya menunjuk satu objek yang menarik buatnya dan satu tangan lainnya menarik lengan baju seseorang bertubuh jangkung berambut merah.

Pria itu tersenyum lembut pada Naruto.

"Itu tempat pulpen, Naruto-sama. Apa Naruto-sama ingin memilikinya?"tanya pria itu tanpa menggagalkan senyuman lembut dari bibirnya dan berjongkok untuk menyamai tinggi Naruto.

Sasuke berhenti di depan salah satu toko agak jauh dari Naruto. Otaknya terus saja berpacu keras melihat pria itu bisa sedekat itu dengan Naruto. Ia iri. Tentu saja. Dan posisi pria itu pas sekali. Sasuke yang merasa beberapa orang berbisik-bisik ke arahnya pun bingung.

"Permisi, tuan. Apakah anda tertarik dengan pakaian dalam wanita keluaran terbaru toko kami? Sangat jarang seorang pria tertarik dengan koleksi pakaian dalam toko kami,"kata seorang wanita yang disinyalir adalah seorang SPG itu bertatap muka langsung dengan Sasuke.

Wajahnya merona kala Sasuke menatap wanita itu intens sebelum wanita itu memegangi dadanya karena degup jantung yang berlebihan.

"Eng?"gumam Sasuke tidak jelas. Matanya mencoba menganalisa lingkungannya sebelum tangan putih mayatnya menepuk jidatnya kuat.

**Sasuke POV**

'Dasar bodoh kau Sasuke! Bisa-bisanya kau tidak memperhatikan lingkungan posisimu. Kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh sekarang!'batinku merutuki kebodohanku.

Pantasan saja orang-orang sibuk berbisik sambil melirik ke arahku. Aku kembali berjalan mengikuti kemana Naruto'ku' berjalan. Duh! Manisnya. Senyuman kecil pun terpampang di bibirku. Aku melihatnya tersenyum riang saat ia melihat beberapa SPG berkostum aneh.

Senyumannya memang menghangatkan. Aku suka itu. Setiap hari kerjaanku hanya melamunkan senyum gadis itu. Tidak fokus bekerja hingga diomeli kakakku. Tidak pernah bercerita kenapa diriku berubah jadi piln plan hingga diomeli ibuku. Dan bersikap bodoh dengan melamun sepanjang hari membuat ayahku untuk pertama kalinya memukul kepalaku dengan koran.

Kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu membuat diriku membuang sifat asliku, Naruto? Aku sudah berusaha mendekat ke arahmu Naruto. Tapi tetap saja pria berkepala apel itu selalu merusak semua rencanaku.

**Sasuke END POV**

Sasuke kembali mengingat semua catatan kecil miliknya di buku pribadi yang ia simpan di kotak penyimpanan pasta gigi kamar mandinya. Catatan yang berisi misi pendekatan dirinya pada Naruto yang berakhir menjadi bercoretan 'Mission Fail'.

Itulah mengapa Sasuke selalu lama jika soal menyikat gigi. Ia akan merenungkan matang-matang misinya sembari menggosok giginya hingga gusinya berdarah. Sasuke juga akan menganalisa dari kecacatan idenya dari setiap catatan yang ada. Dan bergumam bahwa misi ini tidak boleh gagal.

Walau pada akhirnya akan gagal juga. Sasuke hampir frustasi dan hampir melakukan hal gila saat dirinya berlari kencang ka arah Naruto dan hampir membuka bajunya dan berteriak 'Jadilah istriku, Naruto!'. Sungguh! Sasuke kau benar-benar gila.

Tapi niat itu harus dibuang jauh-jauh oleh otak Sasuke. Karena Sasuke masih punya harga diri walaupun menyatakan cintanya dan melamar gadis seperti Naruto akan menjatuhkan harga dirinya juga.

Naruto tipe gadis yang riang, pencair suasana dan ramah. Ia juga polos dan selalu berkata apa adanya. Itulah yang Sasuke dapat selama menjalani training menyelidiki gadis itu selama setengah tahun lamanya.

Ternyata, cinta itu begitu rumit. Kata otak Sasuke.

**Otak sasuke** : Aku terus menerus bekerja siang malam tanpa istirahat dan kerja rodi hanya untuk mencari ide untuk si tuan Uchiha yang punya kepala ini. Yang kepalanya membuatku harus mendiami cangkang otaknya dalam kurun waktu yang lama. Kau pikir aku ini tidak lelah apa? Kau pikir aku tidak butuh makan apa?

Otak Sasuke ngos-ngosan dan kembali menyampaikan aspirasinya.

**Otak Sasuke** : Bercangkir-cangkir kopi atau satu teko kopi sama sekali tidak memberi nutrisi untuk aku makan. Dasar tuan sok hebat! Beruntung kau, aku mau mendiami kepalamu dan bersemedi disini hanya untuk memaksaku berimajinasi liar tentang wanita. Dasar kau brengsek! Aku sudah memberikanmu ideku yang briliant itu untuk melamar gadis impianmu itu, tapi kaunya saja yang bodoh. Tidak! Bukan aku yang bodoh! Kenapa kau selalu menyalahkan aku? Aku ini pintar hanya cangkang kepalamu saja yang bodoh!

**Otak kecil Sasuke** : Jangan libatkan aku dalam hal ini.

**Otak besar Sasuke** : Diam kau, mungil! Aku sedang curhat! Jangan mengeluarkan suara lagi. Aku muak! Hidup di cangkang ini membuatku frustasi! Aku muak! Aku lelah diperintah olehnya. Aku bukan budakmu, dasar Uchiha brengsek. Kau menjijikan! Aku lelah hidup sengsara di dalam kepalamu! Keluarkan aku! keluarkan aku! Keluarkan aku dari sini!

Teriak otak besar dan otak kecil Sasuke sembari memberontak di dalam kepala Sasuke. Sebegitu tidak sudinya kah kalian hingga berlaku seperti itu di kepala Sasuke?

Keluh kesah otak Sasuke tidak berakhir sampai disitu.

Kali ini, Sasuke juga sudah punya rencana hebat miliknya setelah menyandra otak kecilnya dan memaksa otak besarnya untuk kembali bekerja dengan baik. Ia harus bisa mendapatkan gadis impiannya. Jika sudah mendapatkannya, Sasuke sudah berjanji akan memanjakan otaknya dengan memakan sayuran tiap harinya sebagai imbalan atas kerja keras kedua otaknya, otak besarnya yang keras kepala dan otak kecilnya yang tidak berpihak pada siapa pun atas tubuh Sasuke dan seiisinya.

Sasuke berniat mendekat langsung pada Naruto dan mencoba berkenalan secara normal selayaknya pria yang tertarik dengan wanita pada umumnya. Tidak lebay dengan berkoprol ria di depan gadis yang disukainya. Dasar gila! Yang ada Sasuke dikira pemandu sorak yang lagi nyasar.

Itulah rencana Sasuke kali ini. Sasuke menginginkan cara PDKT yang elegant dan tidak ada unsur yang dilebih-lebihkan seperti sok kenal dan sok dekat dengan Naruto kemudian memberikannya bunga dan mencium pipinya.

Memangnya aku sebrengsek itu apa? batin Sasuke.

Yang harus Sasuke pikirkan adalah tempat. Mereka sekarang tengah berada di taman kota yang lumayan ramai. Hampir semua bangku taman terpenuhi oleh pengunjung lain. Wajah Naruto kala itu terlihat agak kecewa sebelum pria monster apel itu menunjuk sebuah air mancur. Bermaksud agar mereka duduk di pinggir air mancur sembari melihat air mancur itu.

Sasuke mengangguk setuju. Lagipula, tempat itu lumayan romantis juga menurut Sasuke. Dan satu hal lagi yang dibutuhkan oleh Sasuke. Alat peraga atau alat penyalur interaksi antara dirinya dengan Naruto. Mata Sasuke terlihat menatap penuh nafsu pada setiap sudut para penjual yang berada di sekitar taman.

Dan matanya tertuju pada box minuman dingin. Minuman dingin sangat cocok untuk menghilangkan dahaga selagi musim panas sebentar lagi tiba.

Bagaimana dengan es krim?

Sasuke terhenti. Lagi-lagi otaknya mencari gara-gara dengannya. Tangannya yang sudah siap memasukkan uang ke dalam mesin itu terhenti dan terlihat menyandarkan dirinya pada mesin dingin itu. Ada benarnya juga sih. Es krim jauh lebih menyegarkan dan manis. Uh! Sasuke benci makanan manis-manis.

Sasuke menggeram frustasi dan hampir membuka bajunya kasar. Tentu saja seorang anak laki-laki yang mengantri di belakang Sasuke menatap horor Sasuke dan berlari ke orang tua mereka dan berteriak-

"Mama! Paman itu mau memperkosaku!"

Haaahh. Pilihan terakhir, Sasuke harus menyelamatkan diri ke sebuah toko dan membeli es krim daripada dirinya menjadi bulan-bulanan masa karena dikira mau memperkosa bocah lima tahun yang bergender sama dengannya.

Jika bertemu dengan bocah itu lagi, akan Sasuke perkosa sungguhan! Ah! Tidak! Sasuke tidak sepedofil itu. Dasar gila!

Sasuke pun kini berdiri di depan sebuah box besar yang juga dingin tentunya. Kini ia terdiam.

Naruto suka rasa apa?

**Otak Sasuke** : Ya ampun! Berhenti bertanya padaku dan gunakan naluri lelakimu, dasar idiot!

Kata otak Sasuke geram.

Sasuke pun mengobrak abrik lemari es krim itu lumayan beringas sebelum sepasang mata melotot ke arahnya dari meja kasir. Ibu-ibu gendut yang tadinya melotot tajam kini berubah menjadi sepasang mata berbentuk hati saat Sasuke menegakkan badannya dan menatap ibu itu dengan tatapan datar.

Sang ibu tersenyum ramah seakan-akan memberikan kode untuk Sasuke agar berbuatlah sesukamu di toko-ku asal aku bebas menatap wajah tampanmu. Dan Sasuke kembali fokus pada es krimnya. Mencoba lupakan ibu-ibu genit yang mencoba menggodanya.

**Otak Sasuke** : Ibu-ibu itu membuatku ingin muntah! Cepat selesaikan urusanmu, brengsek!

'Makanya berikan aku solusi!'Sasuke semakin geram juga dengan otaknya sendiri.

Di tangan kiri Sasuke sudah ada es krim rasa mint. Itu adalah pilihannya dan yang menjadi kandidat pilihan Sasuke yang lainnya adalah banyak. Stroberi, anggur, jeruk, apel, Sasuke membuang es krim rasa apel ke pinggir lemari. Apel membuatnya mengingat pria apel itu.

Ada tiga kandidat.

'Kau pilih yang mana?'batin Sasuke menanyai otaknya lagi. Sang otak memutar otaknya malas.

**Otak Sasuke** : Kau ini gila atau apa sih? Kau hendak PDKT denganku atau dengan gadis imut itu? Yaa, kau tanya saja pada gadis itu. Jangan denganku. Dasar idiot!

'Aku tidak tanya seleramu, brengsek! Aku tanya menurutmu rasa apa yang disukai Naruto!'greget Sasuke sembari meremas pinggiran kulkas.

Otak Sasuke mendengus keras sebelum mengatakan stroberi.

"Stroberi terlalu kecut. Mana mungkin Naruto menyukai yang kecut-kecut,"gumam Sasuke. Es krim rasa mint di tangan kirinya sudah keburu meleleh melihat Sasuke tengah berdebat hebat bersama otaknya.

**Es krim mint Sasuke** : Panas! Panas! Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku! Aku akan mati! Lepaskan! Aku meleleh!

Yaa ampun! -_-

Setelah berdebat dengan otaknya dan sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil, Sasuke lebih memilih mengikuti kata hatinya. Hati di perut Sasuke pun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Dan bergumam 'Sekarang aku yang diperbudak'.

Sasuke segera pergi ke kasir setelah mengganti es krim di tangan kirinya dengan es krim yang baru. Dan juga es krim rasa jeruk pilihannya untuk Naruto. Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan membayar dengan uang besar dan segera melenggang pergi sebelum sang ibu-ibu penjaga kasir mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan dengannya.

Sesampainya di air mancur. Betapa kecewanya Sasuke saat Naruto sudah tidak berada di tempatnya. Ingin sekai rasanya Sasuke berteriak 'AKU GALAU' dan terjatuh dengan lebay-nya di dengan background awan hitam.

**Otak Sasuke** : Bagaimana? Mau mengikuti saranku yang di atas?

Tanya otak Sasuke edan. Tadi ngomel-ngomel tidak mau lagi memberi saran. Sekarang dengan senang hati memberikan saran. Dasar plin plan.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil namun tulus. Diletakkannya es krim rasa jeruk itu di tempat yang Naruto duduki. Ia pun membuka bungkus es krim mintnya dan mulai menghabiskan es krimnya dengan senyuman tulus.

'Mungkin lain kali, misiku akan berhasil,'batin Sasuke.

**Otak Sasuke** : Cih! Dasar tuan pemberi harapan palsu!

**Bagian pertama – Pendekatan**

**Status : Mission Fail**

**-ooo-**

**Bagian kedua – Action**

Sasuke masih belum menyerah. Hari liburan musim panas, ia meminta izin pada kakaknya untuk libur musim panas. Dan tumben-tumbenan kakaknya memberikan izin tanpa menanyai maksud dan tujuan meliburkan diri selama tiga hari.

Sasuke hampir saja beruvoria dengan joget patah-patah di depan kantor ayahnya dengan erotis sebelum kakaknya Itachi menginjak kaki Sasuke dengan gemas dengan sepatu hils-nya yang tingginya tidak main-main dan juga dengan ujung yang lancip bagaikan jarum itu. Mencoba menghentikan imajinasi adik laki-lakinya yang membuat wajahnya terlihat bodoh.

Hari ini, lagi-lagi Sasuke memonopoli kedua otaknya untuk memikirkan ide lagi. Kepalanya terlihat berasap dan belum lagi otak Sasuke yang sudah menangis darah karena Sasuke sama sekali tidak berhenti menyiksa otaknya sendiri.

Kini Sasuke sudah siap menuju area kediaman Naruto. Bermaksud untuk mengetahui kemana Naruto akan pergi bermain kali ini. Setelah lama menunggu, akhirnya Naruto keluar bersama seorang pria berkepala merah lagi.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mendengus keras. Kenapa sih, Naruto selalu dekat dengan pria berkepala merah? Sasuke hampir saja ke salon untuk merubah warna rambutnya menjadi merah. Kali ini pria itu berbeda. Sasuke terlihat menatap dengan intens pria itu.

Tidak ada mata panda. Pria itu punya alis. Emm... matanya berwarna merah dan bukan hijau. Dan yang terpenting, pria itu terlihat jauh lebih keren dari apa pun. Dan Sasuke terpaksa dengan berat hati mengakui bahwa pria itu jauh lebih keren dari dandanannya kali ini. Oh! Sasuke melihat jika pria itu mempunyai gigi runcing seperti taring di bagian atas giginya.

Sasuke mendengus keras.

"Cih! Dasar vampir!"gumam Sasuke sebelum menutup pintu mobilnya dengan kasar.

**Otak Sasuke** : Aku tidak sanggup lagi berpikir. Sas! Kau berpikirlah sendiri dengan kejantananmu itu. Aku mau istirahat dulu.

Kata otak Sasuke sudah kelelahan. Memangnya kelamin bisa berpikir? Sasuke mengacuhkan perkataan otaknya yang mulai koma itu. Ia pun sudah berada di dalam area taman bermain.

Naruto tidak henti-hentinya memeluk lengan pria itu. Bermanja-manja dengan pria itu. Terlihat sekali bahwa pria itu sangat senang. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang bahagia. Senyuman tidak henti-hentinya terlukis indah di wajah imut Naruto.

Dengan geram Sasuke melancarkan aksinya hari ini. Hari ini, misinya adalah akting dan sandirwara.

Ia melihat jika Naruto bersama pria itu berjalan menuju penjual permen kapas. Kebetulan jika penjual permen kapas itu bersebelahan dengan bapak penjual gulali. Sasuke hampir sakit mata hanya karena melihat semua makanan yang berwarna pink.

Dan Sasuke sangat ingat jika Valentine sudah lewat. Ia berdiri hendak mengantri untuk membeli gulali. Karena Sasuke belum siap untuk berpura-pura menyenggol pria berwajah keren itu, seseorang di sampingnya tiba-tiba tersandung dan membuat pundak Sasuke menghantam pria itu dan terjadilah tubrukan beruntun.

Sasuke berdecak geram pada wanita ceroboh yang mengacaukan misinya kali ini. Dilihatnya sang wanita pelaku penubrukan yang dilakukan entah sengaja atau tidak itu terdiam sembari menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan berbinar-binar.

"Onii-chan! Daijoubu?"suara histeris Naruto seperti menghentikan denyut nadi di pantat Sasuke yang serasa nyeri. Matanya melihat wajah khawatir Naruto yang memeluk lengan pria yang di panggil onii-chan olehnya.

'Onii-chan?'

**Otak Sasuke** : Onii-chan itu kakak laki-laki, bodoh! Begitu saja tidak tau! Kau lahir di Jepang dan bertahun-tahun kau mengotori jalan-jalan di Jepang dengan kakimu itu, tidak tau perkataan seperti itu. Dasar kau makhluk rendahan!

Omel otak Sasuke sama sekali tidak berperikeotakan. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha membuat otaknya itu diam sejenak. Sekarang kejantanannya tengah berpikir.

**Kejantanan Sasuke berbicara** : Pantas saja ia sangat menempel pada pria itu. Sepertinya dia mempunyai kejantanan yang sama besar sepertiku.

Wajah Sasuke langsung merona saat ia berpikir dengan kelaminnya. Serius, Sasuke! Kau berpikir menggunakan kelaminmu?

Pria tadi tersenyum lembut dan mengelus kepala adiknya. Sekarang, mereka berdua yang malam seperti memainkan drama percintaan. Jadi, untuk apa Sasuke susah payah bersandiwara sekarang? Benar-benar kesialan untuk Sasuke.

"Daijoubu, Naru-chan."kata sang pria yang di dakwa sebagai kakak laki-laki dari Naruto. Sasuke segera menyuruh otaknya mencatat info penting itu.

Pria itu kemudian menatap Sasuke dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak terlihat bersahabat saat menatap Sasuke. Terlebih ketika Naruto menatapnya.

Oh astagay!

Naruto menatapnya. Sasuke menjerit riang dalam hati saat Naruto kini menatapnya. Ingin rasanya Sasuke terjun bebas dan melompat riang dari planet bernama bumi ke planet lainnya. Ingin rasanya ia menendang asteroid dan mengunyah alien.

Sasuke hampir pingsan hanya dengan ditatap oleh Naruto.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, nona?"tanya pria itu pada seorang gadis yang masih dalam pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke yang tidak sadar itu masih saja berimajanasi riang di dalam cangkang otaknya. Sedangkan otak sasuke sendiri sudah insaf mengingat sebentar lagi lebaran.

Wanita itu mengangguk kaku. Sasuke yang merasakan bahwa Naruto berhenti manatapnya itu pun bingung. Wajah Naruto terlihat cemberut sebelum menarik lengan kakaknya agak keras. Uh! Menggemaskan. Batin Sasuke.

"Onii-chan! Ayo pergi! Naru mau naik perahu bebek!"kata Naruto agak keras.

"Sayang sekali yaa, sandiwaramu gagal,"pria tersenyum penuh cemooh sebelum pria itu tersenyum lembut pada Naruto dan membiarkan adiknya menyeretnya entah kemana.

Ukh! Ingin rasanya Sasuke mencolok mata merah pria itu. Ternyata kakaknya Naruto benar-benar satu tembok yang susah di tembus. Dan misi kali ini gagal lagi. Sasuke yang merasakan sebuah beban di dadanya itu mendelik kaget.

Seorang wanita dengan nyamannya memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke hampir menjerit bagaikan waria di taman lawang. Dengan deheman agak keras, dan tidak bermaksud berbuat kasar pada wanita itu, Sasuke agak menjauhkan tubuh sexy-nya dari wanita itu.

**Otak Sasuke** : Sexy dari mana Sas? Mata otakku masih sehat! Dan mungkin kau buta kali Sas! Badan kurus ceking begitu di bilang sexy! Sexy-an juga aku! Bulet dan penuh nutrisi.

Sasuke mendengus keras sebelum berdiri dengan gamblangnya. Membiarkan wanita yang pura-pura pingsan itu terjatuh di lantai dengan kepala yang mengantam kaki meja penjual gulali. Otaknya ini narsisnya nauzubillah.

Penuh nutrisi apanya? Kau bagaikan pembawa penyakit darah tinggi. Batin Sasuke kejam. Dengan berat hati, Sasuke pulang dengan tangan kering. Tanpa membawa kue kering.

**Bagian kedua – Action**

**Status : Mission Fail**

**-ooo-**

**Bagian ketiga – Pasrah sama yang di atas.**

Hari yang lumayan mendung ini, Sasuke tidak lagi memeras otaknya untuk berpikir. Tidak juga menodong otak kecilnya untuk jadi sandraan. Dan tidak juga menuntut hati nurani-nya untuk memberikan kata-kata puitis dikala dirinya sedang galau.

Sasuke sekarang tengah duduk dengan lesu dikursi kerjanya dan menggumamkan kata 'Naruto, abang galau!', 'Naruto, a'a rindu denganmu!', 'Naruto, ciuuuumm!'

Braaaakk

Sasuke terlonjak kaget dengan tidak elitnya. Ia menatap kakak perempuannya mendelik ke arahnya. Seperti ingin mengatakan bahwa 'sekali lagi kau menampilkan wajah menjijikkanmu itu, akan aku potong kelaminmu!'

'TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK?!'teriak Sasuke putus asa.

**Otak Sasuke** : GENDANG TELINGAKUUUUUUUUUUU?!

Sasuke pun meneguk ludahnya sebelum mengangguk paham. Tidak berani berkata lagi jika kakak perempuannya sudah seperti itu. Monster macam apa yang mendiami tubuh kakaknya itu. Beruntung Sasuke tidak punya monster di tubuhnya.

**Otak Sasuke** : Cih! Dasar tidak punya otak!

Dan Sasuke lupa jika monster di tubuhnya hanya otaknya saja.

'AKU KUTUK KAU JADI BATU!'kutuk Sasuke edan.

Ternyata, gagal merasakan cinta itu mengerikan. Gumam usus tiga belas jari di perut Sasuke.

**Usus Sasuke** : Sas! Kapan kau boker? Aku sudah tidak kuat menahan cobaan untuk menampung seluruh kotoranmu disini!

Sasuke mendengus. Ternayata ususnya sama kurang ajarnya dengan otaknya. Jika Sasuke memang sembelit, kau mau apa?

**Otak Sasuke** : Ternyata, selama ini kau diperbudak juga olehnya?

**Usus Sasuke** : Enggak! Udah tau masih nanya!

**Otak Sasuke** : Dasar kau, menjijikkan!

**Usus Sasuke** : Dasar kau tidak berperikeususan!

Dan debat pun tak terelakkan.

"Sasuke! Aku kau menyelesaikan semua tugasmu ini. Semua tugas yang kau kerjakan sama sekali tidak ada becus. Aku akan bertanya sekarang. Kau itu kenapa?"tanya Itachi seraya duduk di pinggir meja kerja Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas dalam. Berharap sang kakak mengerti. Berharap Sasuke bisa mengeluarkan uneg-uneg di otak besar, otak kecil, hati dan ususnya tanpa memanggil artis uya buaya. Tapi Sasuke urungkan niat tersebut. Takut jika kakaknya langsung memanggil ambulance dan mengirimnya ke rumah sakit jiwa.

Hari demi hari berjalan dengan lambat. Sasuke kini sudah bisa mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan tuntas. Tapi kakaknya yang satu ini memang terlalu cerewet atau apa, sejak tadi terus saja mengomel tentang penampilannya.

Memangnya kenapa jika Sasuke mengubah warna rambutnya menjadi merah? Salahkah? Dan otak Sasuke juga tidak henti-hentinya menceramahinya.

**Otak Sasuke** : Please Sas! Ganti warna rambutmu. Aku khawatir jika keselamatan diriku di dalam cangkang kepalamu yang sempit ini terancam. Aku tidak mau tersambar petir jika saat hujan. Ayolah sas!

'Eh! Petir juga punya otak kali! Seharusnya otak sepertimu pantas tersambar petir karena mulut besarmu itu,'batin Sasuke menjawab perkataan sang otak. Mau tidak mau, sang otak besar kali berbalik dan menyandra otak kecil.

**Otak kecil** : Kenapa selalu aku yang tertindas?

Sasuke memutar matanya malas dan untuk kali ini, pekerjaannya sedikit longgar. Ingin sekali rasanya Sasuke menari balet dan bersalto ria di ruang rapat ayahnya. Sasuke akan gila. Dan otak Sasuke tertawa keras di dalam cangkang kepala Sasuke.

Sebuah telfond pararel miliknya berbunyi.

"Yaa?"

'Ada tamu yang ingin bertemu dengan anda, pak. Saya sudah menjelaskan bahwa anda sedang sibuk, tapi tamu ini berkata bahwa ia punya urusan yang jauh lebih penting, pak.'jelas sang sekretaris. Sasuke menghela nafas pasrah.

"Suruh dia ke ruanganku,"

'Baik, pak.'

Dengan lemas ia berjalan menuju sofa di tengah ruang kerjanya. Tangannya yang kurus itu meraih makanan ringan di atas meja kecil itu.

Tok tok

"Masuk,"

Mata Sasuke hampir melompat keluar saat melihat sosok tamu yang datang kali ini. Sosok yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia bayangkan selama ia menggalau setiap hari karena 'ayang Naruto' yang tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya lantaran akhir-akhir ini sosok bidadari itu tidak keluar rumah.

"Aku perlu bicara empat mata denganmu, Uchiha-san,"kata pria itu to the point. Sasuke pun merasakan hal yang ganjil.

'Woy! Para otak-otakku, kenapa pria keren ini bisa tau aku bekerja disini dan mengetahui namaku?'batin Sasuke.

Otak Sasuke : Ada yang tidak beres nih! Sas! Usir dia Sas! Usir!

Hati di perut Sasuke : Woy! Dasar otak tidak punya hati! Orang itu sudah bilang ingin bicara empat mata. Kenapa diusir?

Otak Sasuke : Dasar, hati tidak punya otak! Kalo orang ini mau berbuat jahat bagaimana? Bagaimana jika dia datang kemari mau membalas dendamnya karena kemarin tubuh yang sama sekali tidak sexy ini menubruknya? Bagaimana?

Sasuke hampir step ditempat lantaran akhir-akhir ini, organ tubuh Sasuke sering bertengkar.

"Silahkan duduk,"pria itu duduk dan menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Adikku itu adik termanis di dunia,"

'Yaelah! Gue juga tau keles!'batin Sasuke mulai alay. Ia menatap pria di hadapannya ini dengan intens.

"Kau belum menyebutkan nama,"tegur Sasuke sopan.

"Adikku bukan seperti gadis pada umumnya. Dibalik tubuhnya yang mungil, adikku itu sudah berumur 37 tahun,"Sasuke melotot.

"A-apa?"

"Dan adikku belum pernah merasakan yang namanya cinta. Aku selalu berusaha untuk menghiburnya dan membiarkan dirinya berekspresi apa pun yang ia mau. Tapi aku tidak mau adikku mengeluarkan ekspresi sedih,"

"Aku juga tidak mau Naruto berekspresi sedih. Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya,"kata Sasuke tegas. Pria itu tersenyum penuh hinaan.

"Akan aku beri kau kesempatan. Hanya satu kali. Jika kau tidak bisa memenangkan hati adikku, jangan harap kau bisa menemui adikku lagi,"kata pria itu tak kalah tegas dengan Sasuke. Sasuke pun menautkan alisnya.

"Hari minggu, di taman hiburan. Jam 7 malam, aku akan mengantar adikku ke tempat itu."Sasuke mengangguk paham. Pria itu pun berdiri dan langsung melenggang pergi tanpa permisi.

Sasuke bingung dan tidak mengerti. Tetapi saat melihat wajah pria yang sama sekali tidak mau menyebutkan nama itu sangat serius sekali. Membuat Sasuke harus dipaksa mengerti.

**Bagian ketiga – Pasrah sama yang di atas.**

**Status : Masih gantung.**

**Bagian Keempat – Berdiam diri.**

Sesuai dengan janji, Sasuke sudah berdiri dengan gagahnya di depan gerbang taman hiburan. Ia sudah berdandan sekece mungkin untuk memikat hati bidadari lope-lope alias Naruto. Tidak ia pedulikan bahwa semua wanita meliriknya penuh minat.

Sasuke terlalu bersemangat dan ingin rasanya ia berlari di atas bianglala dan berteriak 'NARUTO SAYANG! ABANG DATANG!' iuh!

Dan mobil hitam berhenti tepat di depan gerbang itu. Naruto keluar dengan wajah datar saat kakaknya menuntunnya untuk keluar dari mobil. Sasuke terdiam saat ia melihat wajah Naruto. Bukan! Masih cantik seperti biasanya. Tapi raut wajahnya itu terlihat sedih.

"Onii-chan! Aku mau pulang!"kata Naruto seraya membuka pintu mobil. Tetapi sang kakak menahannya.

"Ayolah! Kita baru sampai, Naru-chan. Ayo!"kakaknya pun menyeret Naruto ke dalam taman hiburan. Lampu-lampu menghiasi malam dengan gemerlap cahaya mereka. Tetapi, Naruto hanya terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Naruto..."gumam Sasuke yang juga terus saja terdiam melihat Naruto yang biasanya ceria itu kini malah terdiam seperti itu. Seperti bukan bidadarinya saja. Mana senyuman yang menghiasi wajah imut Naruto? Kemana?

Naruto dan kakaknya menaiki komedi putar. Sasuke pun juga mengikuti mereka. Sasuke berada tidak jauh dari mereka dan melihat Naruto menatap sebuah gambar cinderlela yang digendong mesra oleh sang pangeran.

Otak Sasuke untuk kali ini tumben sekali diam. Dan juga semua organ dalamnya yang biasanya mencrocos tidak jelas itu juga terdiam. Seperti mengerti bahwa Sasuke harus bisa mendapatkan hati gadis itu.

Sasuke pun juga menatap gambar itu dengan tajam sebelum otaknya baru mengerti dengan keinginan gadis itu.

**Otak Sasuke** : Sas! Aku tau apa yang harus kau lakukan jika ingin memenangkan hati gadis imut itu!

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Sang otak berdecak kesal.

**Otak Sasuke** : Gadis itu menunggu seseorang untuk melamarnya!

'Maksudmu?'

**Otak Sasuke** : Chk! Coba kau pikirkan, untuk apa kakak dari gadis itu merepotkan diri bertemu dengan pria brengsek seperti dirimu dan mengatakan jika adiknya berumur 37 tahun dan berkata bahwa adiknya belum pernah merasakan cinta? Dan itu pasti, kakaknya tau bahwa sebenarnya, gadis itu menyukaimu, brengsek! Kenapa kau berpikir lamban begini sih?

Sasuke terbelalak kaget.

'Jadi, selama ini, Naruto menyukaiku? Tapi, bagaimana bisa?'

Otak Sasuke : Dasar bodoh! Tidak ada waktu lagi, brengsek! Cepat taklukan gadis itu! Atau kau akan menyesal!

Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang langsung menghampiri Naruto tanpa lupa dengan sebuah tongkat yang ia rampas dari salah satu badut sirkus. Tidak peduli jika ia menggagalkan pertunjukan para badut aneh itu. Yang terpenting Naruto.

Sreeet

"E-eh?"Naruto terlonjak kaget saat seseorang menodongkan tongkat tepat di depan wajah kakaknya.

"O-Onii-chan!"histeris Naruto.

"Kau baik-baik saja, princess? Apakah gorila ini menyakitimu?"tanya Sasuke sembari tersenyum menggoda pada Naruto. Tapi Naruto terlihat marah karena perkataan Sasuke barusan.

"Untuk apa kau melakukan ini?"Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan meraih tangan Naruto dan mengecup punggung tangan itu mesra.

"Untuk menyelamatkan calon istriku. Memangnya apa lagi?"Naruto terdiam. Sang kakak mendengus keras.

"Eh?"Naruto masih bingung. Dan Sasuke semakin bernafsu untuk tersenyum.

"Maukah kau menjadi istriku, Naruto?"tanya Sasuke.

CEESSSSSSS

Naruto terdiam sebelum kepalanya berasap dan wajah yang langsung memerah dengan tiba-tiba.

**Otak Sasuke** : Ukh! Terkutuk kau wanita! Kau membuatku pendarahan! Hidungku berdarah!

Gerutu otak Sasuke sarap. Sasuke hampir menggendong Naruto dan membawanya lari ke rumahnya dan berkata pada ibunya bahwa ia akan punya menantu imut.

"Jadi?"

"A-aku terima lamaranmu,"jawab Naruto yang benar-benar gugup dan langsung membuat Sasuke benar-benar membawa Naruto lari. Meninggalkan kakak Naruto-Kurama melongo bagaikan orang blo'on yang pernah ada.

"Dasar idiot!"teriak Kurama murka.

**-ooo-**

Di kediaman Uchiha, Sasuke dengan gamblangnya menendang pintu pagarnya dan mendobrak pintu rumahnya. Membuat Fugaku sang ayah hampir menjejalkan Sasuke dengan koran.

"AYAH! IBU! NEESAN! LIHAT! CALON ISTRIKU!"kata Sasuke sembari menurunkan Naruto dari gendongannya.

Fugaku sukses memuuncratkan kopinya. Mikoto dengan suksesnya menjatuhkan mangkuk nasinya. Dan Itachi sukses langsung menelan nasinya tanpa mengunyahnya lebih dulu.

"Na-Namikaze Na-Naruto. Salam kenal, papa, mama, neesan,"kata Naruto seraya menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang tubuhnya dan kakinya bermain-main pada permadani bulu dari eropa milik Mikoto. Wajahnya memerah dan menambah kesan keimutan Naruto kala itu.

Itachi yang pertama kali sadar langsung berdiri dan menerjang adiknya dengan tendangan mautnya.

BUUAAAKKK

"KAU ITU BUTA ATAU APA, SASUKE? GADIS INI JAUH LEBIH MUDA DARIMU! DASAR KAU PEDOFIL KELAS IKAN ASIN!"bentak Itachi murka. Naruto menarik ujung baju Itachi. Mata bulat Naruto dan juga pipi merona itu membuat Itachi terdiam.

'Makhluk apa kau ini? Kenapa bisa semanis ini?'batin Itachi menghentikan kakinya yang sibuk menginjak-injak Sasuke.

"U-umur Naru, sudah 37 tahun, neesan,"

"Sayang! Jangan bangunkan aku dari mimpi indah ini yaa, sayangku,"kata Mikoto yang sukses pingsan dengan Fugaku yang menghela nafas panjang.

Naruto langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang terkapar di lantai dengan memegangi perutnya itu meringis kuat dan matanya langsung tertuju pada Naruto yang tersenyum manis untuknya. Dan itu benar-benar obat yang ampuh untuk Sasuke.

"Jadi, kapan kita menikah, Sasu?"tanya Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Besok! Iya kan, ayah, ibu, neesan?"Itachi dan Fugaku hanya bisa memijat pelipis mereka. Punya anak berotak kecil seperti Sasuke memang menyulitkan.

**Otak Sasuke** : APA KAU BILANG?

Sasuke yang tanpa sadar jika wajahnya mendekat ke arah wajah Naruto itu semakin memerah. Naruto yang terlihat mengerti itu langsung saja menghantamkan bibir mungilnya ke bibir tipis Sasuke.

Ciuman yang lembut dan manis itu, menjadi saksi atas keberhasilan misi Sasuke yang terakhir.

**Bagian Keempat – Berdiam diri.**

**Status : Mission Complete**

Ternyata, jika kita diam dan memperhatikan jauh lebih baik ketimbang berbicara tidak jelas.

**Owari**

**Review?**


End file.
